Monster Love
by Yourfavcartoonsbutalilbetter
Summary: Solis AU: Replaces the episode "Trickstar" in my altered version of events of the series. Plot: Star visits her Uncle Waterfall Johansen for his birthday and due to some publicity Star doesn't want, things quickly get out of control.


Note: In my universe this story would replace "Trickstar" and will be build up to part of my altered version of the Star story.

"Hurry up Marco! I don't want us to miss any cake!" She says rushing up the stairs of a very...rustic castle.

Marco is seen carrying an enormous present Star had wrapped up "Can't you just...get Cloudy to carry this or something?"

Star groans walking up the stairs "As if, the Johansen family doesn't exactly...like Butterfly magic in their castle...or Kingdom, or anywhere near any of them."

"Then...why even bring your wand?"

"Just in case of emeeeergency, you never know. Ludo could...come out of no where, which...could be really bad, cause they'd find out I lost the magical book and- Marco! You didn't bring a gift!"

"Um uh...was I supposed to?"

Star glares at Marco, holding him still with both arms before concocting an idea "Aha!" she suddenly pulls off Marco's hoodie, revealing his "I kissed a ninja" shirt underneath, he hides it with the large gift.

"S-Star?!"

"Let me just give it the Johansen touch." she then rips both the arm sleeves off "Alright!" she then hands it back to him "This'll be a perfect gift."

"This...was my favorite hoodie."

"Well it was either the hoodie's arms or yours, besides, they all look the same, come on."

They walk up to the Johansen Castle's door, Marco knocks quietly.

"No no Marco, that's a Butterfly knock, we gotta give a Johansen knock."

"What's a Johansen kn-"

Star slams her foot against the door four times "Hey! Let us in you big lugs! We're here for the King's Birthday!" She yells at the top of her lungs.

"Star! Quiet down why don't you-" 

Answering the door is a figure who looks quite similar to the Butterfly Kingdom's Manfred, save for unkept clothing and an animal pelt. "Ah if it isn't the Butterfly Princess." he says speaking with meat in his mouth "Please by all means, come in."

They walk inside and see the castle halls filled with Birthday decorations, as well as the same Johansen family members Marco met for the first time at the Game of Flags.

Lump Johansen marches by with his Warnicorn body, Marco shuddering remembering how he got that way.

"So Star, where is the King anyw-"

"Shh! We have to look for the table to set the gifts on, there!"

"Oh thank goodness!" Marco says walking over dropping both "gifts" onto the table, before realizing he was now showing his kissed a Ninja shirt. "Oh no."

He attempts to stand behind Star to cover it, as she heads up the stairs.

"Uncle Waterfall!" Star exclaims loudly rushing up to the King and hugging him, he hugs her back "If it isn't my favorite Butterfly."

"Hah, I'm the only Butterfly you can stand." she smiles.

Another voice chimes in "Now Sweetie, don't talk that way in front of your Mother."

Star turns around to see Moon and River walk up "Mom! Dad!" she hugs them as well.

"Hello sweetie-" Moon says before she sees Marco attached to the back of Star. "And um...Marco?"

"Hey." He says not looking up for fear of embarrassing himself with his shirt once more.

"Get off my daughter's behind you animal!" River says pulling Marco off "Now I understand you're a teenager, but there is a time and place for everything!"

"W-wait hold on now that's not what this is-"

The Johansen King begins laughing at Marco's ninja shirt, slamming his fist down hard on the throne "You have given me a good laugh boy, but I hope you brought a better gift than that."

"Oh yeah, Marco brought you a great gift!" she then whispers in his ear "Don't worry Marco, the gifts don't have name tags on them."

"I-it was a good gift."

"Yeah yeah totally."

Marco is seen pulling off his shirt, another white shirt is seen underneath with Mackie Hands on it.

"Uh...Marco, how many shirts do you wear?"

"I-Im cold natured."

River then looks up to the King "So brother, how uh...how goes running the Kingdom? Slay any good beasts lately?"

He chomps down on a piece of meat, then looks to River holding it out "Does this answer your question?"

"Haha! Good one!"

"How's having a nag for a wife?" The King asks leaning into River.

"Excuse me?!" Moon exclaims.

"Haha, well you know not so bad…"

Moon fumes "River!"

Star and Marco stare at the conversation awkwardly, Marco looking at Star "Does this always happen?"

"Pretty much. Hey, Marco, looook!"

The man who answered the door wheels in the gift table.

"I wrapped mine in a big box, so he'd notice it first!" Star exclaims.

"I might have put my hoodie on top of it…"

The King stares at the hoodie, he attempts to put it on stretching the elastic.

Marco sheds a tear "My baby…"

The King then looks at the large gift "I have a feeling who this might be from…"

Star grins "Oooh!"

"Let's see...what's inside…."

"Ooooh!"

The King finally rips apart the wrapping paper, and a pie is flung out into his face, some of it getting onto the people in the room.

The King gets up, staring at Star as River Moon and Marco all look concerned.

The King laughs, hugging onto Star. "Haha!" he laughs "Laughter and a pie all in one, it's not everyday you get a pie and a cake either."

Marco sighs, thankful he isn't mad. He looks at his shirt, realizing it's covered in pie.

He starts to pull off his shirt once more, revealing another shirt beneath that reads "I kissed a Goblin."

Everyone is still laughing after what transpired, but the Johansen King and the man who answered the door glare at Marco.

The King gets up, all of them look at him confused.

"Waterfall?" River asks confused "Where are you going?"

Suddenly, Waterfall grabs Marco and throws him into a wall.

"Marco!" Star screams holding out her wand "Uncle Waterfall, what are you-"

"Did you not see this man's garments? He kissed a Monster's lips, he is a Monster lover-"

"What?! N-no, he didn't kiss a real goblin, it was a silly Earth shirt!"

"Of course you defend him Butterfly, I guess that means the rumors are true."

"Huh?"

"There have been rumors you are seen as a hero among the Monster populace, I didn't believe them but it is clear now...Shame, and I had finally found a Butterfly I liked."

River gets inbetween them "Now see here, my lil girl fought Monsters as a child like you and me! She's no monster lover-"

Star exclaims "Yeah I'm...no. No Dad, maybe I am."

"What?!"

"What's wrong with caring about a Monster Uncle Waterfall? What makes them different than us?"

"...Get out of my castle with this blasphemy."

A group of Johansen Knights surround them.

"Yes, alright. Let's go." He says taking Star and Marco's hands, Marco still hurting from the blow.

Moon glares at King Waterfall, clenching her fists "How dare y-"

"Moonpie! Come on, let's go!" River yells from outside.

Moon sighs, walking outside.

"Marco my boy, are you all right?" River says helping carry Marco.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay."

"Good, I'm sorry. That is not something I expected to see, I thought better of my brother. I thought that when Star planted those flags, we could get along for a while, be a family.-

Star hugs onto River "It's okay Dad, I mean if Uncle Waterfall is gonna act like this… You guys are all the family I need."

Moon walks over to them "How about we just head home and watch some mirror together?"

River nods "Let's go."

They walk ahead of Marco, River looking back "Marco my boy, aren't you coming?"

"...I thought-..." he smiles "Yeah, o-of course.." he says walking ahead.


End file.
